Mountain Valley
Event: A Magic Carpet Expedition - Mountain Valley Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to get An Evil Spirit Martha the Maid: Peasant Nazir is ready to get down to work to finish the magic carpet in time and fulfill the rich khan's wish. But the ifrits sent an evil spirit to peasant Nazir's house and it tangles the yarn and breaks everything! Help Nazir! * Banish the poltergeist settled down in the Mountain Valley. Martha the Maid: Nazir is grateful to you for your help! If not for you, it would simply be possible to live near a poltergeist. The Loom Melissa: It seems that poor Nazir is in despair. He has been dreaming of marrying khan's daughter, he stole the magic yarn from the ifrits. But now he has lost heart. Help him assemble the loom, one he himself doesn't want to do it. * Obtain 3 Hempseed Oils by helping Nazir. * Obtain 3 Joiner's Glue by helping Nazir. * Assemble the Loom. Melissa: The loom is even better than it was! We only need to convince Nazir to go back to work. The Ifrit's Warning Martha the Maid: The Ifrit that got into our trap and is now forced to help us, has admitted that the other ifrits will try to spoil our lives and summon evil spirits. But it does not frighten us, does it? * Banish the poltergeist that settled in the Mountain Valley. Martha the Maid: Poor Nazir saw how you dealt with the poltergeist. It inspired him. Now he's determined and willing to act. Nazir is no longer afraid of ifrits, and he will make the magic carpet! Magic Carpet The Last Attempt Martha the Maid: The greedy khan is ready for any meanness from its powerlessness, in order not to keep the promise! He has colluded with the ifrits and they are trying to prevent Nazir from making the magic carpet. The ifrits themselves, are afraid to get into our traps, so they have sent a poltergeist to Nazir. * Banish the poltergeist settled down in Mountain Valley. Martha the Maid: It has become calm in Mountain Valley once again. It's time to finish the tale! And this time the ending must be happy - the same as it was described in my favorite book of fairy tales. A Flight on the Carpet Melissa: I have succeeded in convincing Nazir to follow my advice. Therefore, you should finish the magic carpet. * Obtain 3 Sewing Needles by helping Nazir. * Obtain 3 Forged Awls by helping Nazir. * Assemble the Magic Carpet Martha the Maid: Now the greedy khan will get his magic carpet and poor Nazir will marry his daughter. A little time will pass and a simple peasant, who has deceived the ifrits, will govern the country making the lives of common people better and happier! Get the Reward! Open the Event Icon in RoM and click on the "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. SO be sure to be in time! You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your energy and XP status. If you're short before leveling up and still have energy, make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.